The Anicent World
by bloodwitch
Summary: the time of Gods and Goddess one girl Kagome is Torn between family one bent on destruction and one bent on salavation. Please read and Review
1. Travel to a new land

(Flame Travel to a new land)  
  
It had started when Inuyasha ans Sesshomaru were fighting each other.   
  
"Sesshomaru you are not going to get tetsuseiga"Inuyasha yelled  
  
"I Lord Sesshomaru did not asked to take the tetsuseiga for I will take it" Sesshomarua reply  
  
Inuyasha brought his sword over his head at the same time Sesshomaru was about to attack. They both let their attack go as they had both clash at the same time with their own wind scares. The two attack created a rip which it started to pull everybody through.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed as she was the first one pulled through with only her bow and arrow  
  
"Kagome"Inuyasha Yelled  
  
Sesshomaru manage to get out of the way as the gang were pulled in. The rip closet up on them as they were seprated from Kagome.  
  
(Somewhere else)  
  
Kagome woke up in a strange place with people cheering when she looked around to see what looked like a columnsium.  
  
"Kill her"the crowd cheered  
  
A lot of warriors came charging with sword in their hands as they were coming closer.  
  
"Stop"the girl yelled pulling one arrow out of her quills and had placed it on the bow  
  
Little did they know that some of the gods and goddess were watching them.  
  
"You think one arrow can stop all of us" a gladitor reply  
  
The arrow was shot which it landed in front of them as they keep charging. All of a sudden a huge bright light explore from the arrow it had pulled in all the warriors then it disapeaded.  
  
"What happen how did she do that" The emperor question  
  
As the gods and goddess watch all that happen they looked stunned when they looked at Athena.  
  
"Who is she"A deep voice question  
  
"I don't know but listern their calling her Artemis"Athena reply  
  
Artemis had gotten up as she went down to the collumnsium as the crowd was suddenly almost struck by a silver arrow.  
  
"What is this Two Artemis" The Emperor question  
  
Artemis then looked at the girl which she began to noch an arrow on her bow as the girl did the same. The two attacks struck at each other as it form a huge sphere before it cancle out each other.  
  
"I'm the real Artemis, What is your name girl" Artemis demand  
  
"I don't know, all I remember is a battle then my friends and I were pulled into something you can't miss my friend they don't look normal" The girl explain   
  
"I see take her out of their and bring her to me" Artemis command   
  
They had taken the girl out of the coulmnsium which she was taken to Artemis.  
  
"You can't go around in those clothing and you'll need a name" Artemis reply   
  
The girl nodded as Artemis left with the young woman following behind her.  
  
"Here go change and put your hair up" Artemis command  
  
"Alright" The girl spoke as she had taken the cloth which she went behind a stone  
  
The girl emerge a few mins later with some cloth that were made by the olympain gods.  
  
"Now do you remember any thing about your name"Artemis asked  
  
"I only remember Ka" she answer  
  
"Well for now you name will be puro di cuore as for now until we find your friend you will be my daughter understand" Artemis reply   
  
"Does that mean I call you mother then" Puro di cuore asked  
  
"Yes" Artemis reply   
  
Puro di cuore smiled but it was quickly gone as she looked sad that she couldn't remember.  
  
"It will be alright Puro di cuore I promise come let us leave this city" Artemis spoke softly as she turned to leave   
  
"Yes mother" Puro di cuore reply follow her mother for now  
  
They left the city as they were meet by Athena in a meadow.  
  
"So who is this girl" Athena question  
  
"She doesn't remember so I gave her a name and she is my daughter until we find her friends" Artemis answer  
  
"What is your name" Athena question  
  
"My name is puro di cuore" Puro di cuore answer  
  
"Well Puro di cuore since Artemis took you in you are now my neice" Athena reply   
  
"I understand" Puro di cuore reply  
  
"Come Puro di cuore we are heading out" Artemis respond  
  
Puro di cuore began to walk with her mother which they disappeared into the forest.  
  
(in Athena greece)  
  
The other woke up wonder where they were when out of now where someone yelled  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH it a grogon run" a person yelled running away  
  
They people looked at the other two who had layed about 6 feet away.  
  
"Please Athena help us" a young woman yelled running away to  
  
"What the hell is a grogon and where are we" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Inuyasha grab and old man as he began to shake him as well as he was yelling at him. Before throwing him down on the ground and walking up to the others.  
  
"I don't know but what happen to Kagome" Sango reply   
  
"Calm down Inuyasha getting upset will not help find Kagome" Miroku respond  
  
Just then they saw a person walk up to them as it was a young woman.  
  
"What are you doing in my citie Grogon" the woman demand  
  
"I'm not a Grogon or whatever it was and who are you wench" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Stop lying" the woman reply   
  
"I ain't lying B" Inuyasha yelled  
  
" Are you saying that I Athena is a mere mortal well I am not I am a olympain goddess" Athena rely as she draw her sword  
  
Inuyasha did the same which he began to from the wind scar it is then that he strikes Athena with it.  
  
"Take that" Inuyasha yelled   
  
When the dust cleared they saw Athena standing their looking at them all as she walked forward.  
  
Author Note: I know a cliffhanger. Will Inuyasha stand a chance agains a goddess? What will happen to Kagome? 


	2. Fight

(Chapter 2 fight)  
  
"She not dead"Inuyasha reply   
  
'What was that' Athena thought  
  
Athena suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha had charged at her.   
  
"Foolish Grogon"Athena reply as she struck Inuyasha sending him flying  
  
"Inuyasha" Sango yelled  
  
That last hit had damage Inuyasha as he was now struggle to get back up to fight Athena.  
  
'Dm it she strong' Inuyasha thought  
  
As Inuyasha jump up he was about to use the Backlash when an silver arrow struck his sword.Which made it transformed back into the old rusty sword.  
  
"What the hell who did that" Inuyasha reply   
  
Athena turned to see Artemis and Puro di cuore standing their looking at them. The other see who is next to the woman with the silver bow in her hands.  
  
"K-k-Kagome" everybody reply  
  
"Well what brings you here Artemis" Athena question  
  
"Puro di Cuore sense something here so we checked it out" Artemis answer  
  
"Would your daughter mind show this grogon out of the city"Athena question  
  
Artemis nodded as she motion for Puro di Cuore to step forward as she pulled out an arrow which she placed it on the bow. As she pulled back when a sudden cry came out of nowhere.  
  
"Kagome" a young grogon yelled running to her as she was still aim on Inuyasha   
  
Puro di cuore looked at the child as she lower her bow just as the child jump up in puro di cuore arms.  
  
'I somehow now the child but how'Puro di Cuore thought  
  
"Who are you" Puro di Cuore question  
  
"I'm Shippou"Shippou answer  
  
Puro di cuore placed her bow on her shoulder as she return the arrow to the holder.She then turned and walked away from the battle.  
  
"Puro di cuore"Artemis reply   
  
"I don't know why mother but I can not shot but I asked that they are spared"Puro di Cuore respond  
  
"I will spare them but the two human will travel with you Puro di cuore and keep an eye on the Grogon understand" Athena reply   
  
Puro di cuore nodded as she wait for the two human and the Grogon. They walked up to her as she began to walk away from Athena.  
  
"Mother where to next" Puro di cuore question looking at Artemis while ignoring the other  
  
"We are going back into the forest" Artemis answer  
  
The Grogon child jumps up on Puro di Cuore shoulder which it is Artemis that turns.  
  
"How dare you grogon child jump on my daughter shoulder" Artemis command  
  
"That is Kagome and shippou can jump on her shoulder so leave him the hell alone" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"How dare you Grogon tell me what to do" Artemis reply turning around aiming her bow at Inuyasha  
  
"Don't he's not worth it mother" Puro di cuore reply placing her hand on the arrow stoping Artemis  
  
Artemis looked at her arrow then back at Inuyasha as she put it down.  
  
"Your right" Artemis respond as she put her arrow back into the quiever  
  
Artemis walked away with Puro di cuore following as they walked into the forest. They traveled until it was night when they had stop,Miroku couldn't help it as he grope Artemis butt.  
  
"How dare you mortal touch a goddess" Artemia yelled drawing her arrow back that was noched on the bow  
  
"Stop" a young man spoke  
  
"You dare order me mortal" Artemis reply   
  
"I'm no mere mortal I'm Zeus"Zeus respond  
  
Artemis putted down her bow and arrow as she looked at Zeus.  
  
"What is your name mortal" Zeus question  
  
"My name is Miroku" Miroku answer  
  
Zeus walked up to Miroku as he looked at him which he then smiled at him.  
  
"Father" Artemis reply   
  
"Quite Artemis" Zeus command  
  
Artemis seem hurt as she turned and looked at her adopted daughter.  
  
"I'll be back don't get any idea grogon" Artemis reply as she walked toward the forest  
  
As she walked she had thought about the child that she had onces so long ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
I was walking in the forest went I heard a loud cry in the silince forest.  
  
'What is that' I thought  
  
As I got close to sound I spotted a child that was under a young woman. The woman was dead with wooded arrow in her, so I picked up the child had stop cry and the child was a girl. She giggle at me try to reach up to me which I let her touch my hand. I smiled at the baby I held in my arms so I turned and walked away.  
  
"What shall I name you little one how about Puro di cuore which means Pure of heart" I spoke  
  
The baby laughed as well as sneezed which told me that she was cold so I wrap her in a wolf skin I had with me.  
  
'I will never have a child but I will take in this child' I thought   
  
Just then Athena showed up and was looking at Artemis who was in the meadow with something in her arms. Athena walked up to her which she could see a baby in her arms.  
  
"Artemis you have a child" Athena question  
  
"She not mine I found her in the forest her mother was dead" Artemis answer  
  
"I see what is her name"Athena question   
  
"Her name is Puro di cuore" Artemis answer  
  
"Pure of heart so be it I have a gifted then" Athena reply as the baby was glowing gold  
  
Author Note: what will happen to Kagome? What will happen in the flashback Artemis? Say to next time for the Hades strikes see ya soon. 


	3. Hades Strikes

(Chapter 3 Hades strikes)  
  
Puro di cuore was blessed with the skills and strength of the gods and goddess. It had been six month later and the child was crawling now.  
  
"Artemis" a cold voice spoke  
  
Artemis turned to see hades standing their it was then that Artemis grabbed puro di cuore.  
  
"I'll kill that child and then you will be mean" Hades reply as he was about to attack the child  
  
Artemis put the child behind her as she pulled back her bow noching her arrow. Then both release their attacks at the same time, when the attacks hit they created a vortexs. Artemis took this chance by throwing the child into the vortexs. The portal closed up sealing forever leaving Artemis to wonder if her daughter would be alright.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Artemis just now heard someone walking behind her as she looked to see puro di cuore standing their.  
  
"Are you alright mother" puro di cuore question  
  
"Yes I'm fine" Artemis answer  
  
All of a sudden black eer smoke came up as they both saw the god of the underworld.  
  
"Hades" Artemis reply   
  
Just as Hades had showed up the other god and goddess showed up.  
  
"Die foolish girl" Hades yelled as he attacked puro di cuore   
  
As the attack was about to hit her she cover her eyes but it was to late to move. The blast hit her all the gods and goddess as well as the Inuyasha gang thought she was dead.  
  
"No" Sango yelled  
  
But as the dust cleared they could see a golden dome as it dim revealing puro di cuore alive.  
  
'What how can she be alive wait what is that symbol' Artemis thought   
  
The symbol was dim and fading in and out but Artemis did not believe it.  
  
'It can't be her I sent her away from here' Artemis thought   
  
The god and goddes looked on but they had thought that it was her own ability.  
  
"Where is my wife" Hades yelled  
  
"What I don't know where she is what you thought I kidnaped my own cousin" Artemis reply   
  
Puro di cuore looked at her mother then at Hades before she collapse.  
  
"Puro di cuore" Artemis yelled rushing to her daughter  
  
Puro di cuore flashback  
  
"What going on"Puro di cuore spoke   
  
She could see a baby crying in the arms of a woman who lied dead.   
  
'Who that' Puro di cuore thought  
  
Just then she saw Artemis stand their as she walked up to the baby. Artemis picked up the child as she smiled at the baby before turning to leave.  
  
"What shall I name you little one how about Puro di cuore which means Pure of heart" Artemis spoke  
  
Then Artemis turned when she heard someone walking toward her. It had been Athena who walked up to her as she looked at the baby.  
  
"Artemis you have a child" Athena question   
  
"No she not mine I found her in the forest, her mother was dead"Artemis answer  
  
"I see what is her name" Athena question  
  
"Her name is Puro di cuore Artemis answer   
  
"Pure of heart so be it I have a gift then"Athena reply as teh baby was glowing gold  
  
She watched as the baby name puro di cuore was blessed with the god and goddess skill and strength. It was six month later she watch as the child was crawling around when the six month baby slip and fell she started to cry.  
  
"SSHH puro di cuore its ok" Artemis spoke gently with the baby in her arms  
  
The baby Puro di cuore quite down as she giggled when Artemis touch her belly.  
  
"Artemis" A cold voice spoke  
  
Artemis turned to see Hades standing their it was then that Artemis held the baby tight.  
  
"I'll kill that child and then you will be mine" Hades reply as he was about to attack the child  
  
Artemis quick put the child behind her as she pulled back her bow noching the arrow. They both release the attacks at the same time. When the attack hit they had created a vortex. Artemis tooke this chance by throwing the child into the if her daughter would be alright.  
  
End of Puro di cuore flashback  
  
"Puro di cuore" Artemis spoke  
  
"Why name me after your lost child" Puro di cuore question  
  
"How do you now about that" Artemis answer  
  
"I saw it" Puro di cuore reply   
  
'Can she be my long lost daughter' Artemis thought  
  
"If you didn't take my wife who did" Hades respond  
  
"I don't know" Artemis reply while hold her adopted daughter  
  
When Artemis looked down to see puro di cuore had fallen asleep it was then that she picked her up. They all disappeared until they were in a temple but still in the forest.  
  
"where are we" Miroku question  
  
"We are in Artemis temple" Zeus answer  
  
"Where is Artemis" Sango asked  
  
"She right their" Athena answer pointing to Artemis who was sitting down with puro di cuore head on Artemis lap.  
  
"Is Puro di cuore alright" miroku asked  
  
"She is just tired but she will be alright" Athena answer  
  
They turn to see Artemis had falled asleep with puro di cuore who head was still in Artemis lap. It was a few min later when puro di cuore woke as she sat up.  
  
'mother must have been tired' puro di cuore thought   
  
She walked down the stair to were hades was standing as puro di cuore stop in front of him.  
  
'What is she doing' hades thought  
  
'I know him not just from the vision but from something else'She thought.  
  
Author Note: I will leave the choice to choose which side she will go to the destruction side or the salavtions side read the summary? Will they find hades wife? Stay tone for the next chapter Memories see ya soon. 


	4. Author Note

I'm back and I'm alive I forgot my password to my account but now that I know it I'll be taking my stories down to rewrite because I have a beta to help me so look for my stories.


End file.
